In the 21st century, the world is in a fast-growing era of network information. As the first production factor, data is also an important basis for the information society. However, a large amount of data is fragmentized seriously, and the fragmentized data is inconveniently used by users. Particularly for commercial products, the index data of the products are fragmentized seriously, so that it is difficult for consumers to comprehensively know the advantages and disadvantages of the products. Therefore, how to improve the availability of fragmentized index data is a problem to be urgently solved.